Rein (Bond)
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY bbang2chan] "Aku serius, phobiamu terhadap laki-laki yang lebih muda itu semakin menyeramkan," / "Kau suka anjing, Sunbaenim?" Mengerutkan alisnya, Minseok merasa sedikit déjà vu. / "Berhubung aku bertemu dengannya saat hujan, kurasa nama Rein yang dibaca sama dengan 'rain', cocok untuknya." / Kai x Xiumin.


**Title : Rein (Bond)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Kim Jongin (Kai), Oh Sehun, Kim Jonghyun, and the others**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : Buat **_**bbang2chan**_**. Maaf ada HunMin nyempil, biasanya suka jadi gangguan nih kopel sampingan kayak gini, ehe. Maaf juga kalau jelek :c **

**_twentae_**

Pengalaman Minseok dengan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya…

… tidak berjalan begitu baik.

Oh Sehun, empat tahun lebih muda dibanding Minseok. Tampan, memiliki rahang yang memesona, mata tajam dan bibir tipis nan menggoda. Tak heran jika Minseok langsung bertekuk lutut dan menerima pernyataan cinta Sehun. Lagipula, kabarnya memang tidak ada yang sanggup menolak pesonanya.

Minseok yang menyukai hal-hal kecil dan sederhana; Sehun yang menyukai perhatian dan mengutamakan tahta, harga diri.

Begitu berbeda. Namun, dengan sedikit kesabaran dan rasa sayang, mereka bisa melaluinya.

"_Hyung_," panggil Sehun manja seperti biasa, sembari mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu Minseok dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Minseok menoleh, sempat menahan napasnya akibat jarak wajahnya dan Sehun yang begitu tipis.

Melihat itu, Sehun menyeringai. Ini tidak seperti mereka tak pernah berciuman atau apa—Sehun mencium Minseok di bawah _mistletoe _pada malam natal. Demi Neptunus, Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah salah satu ciuman terbaik yang ia miliki—hanya saja Minseok memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan kontak fisik yang mereka lakukan. Terkesiap tiap kali Sehun menggenggam tangannya, memekik perlahan tiap kali Sehun memeluknya, menggigit bibirnya tiap Sehun begini, Sehun begitu…

Sehun pikir itu sangat manis.

Namun, tak ada yang mengerti mengapa hal itu membawa malapetaka bagi hubungan mereka.

Sehun tertawa, "Kenapa?" tanyanya, tak mengubah posisinya dan ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas jeritan mental Minseok.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya, berharap menemukan sekelompok serigala yang sedang menari atau sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari wajah Oh Sehun yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan, seakan berkata pada siapapun penggemar rahasia Minseok di luar sana bahwa ia sudah beberapa langkah lebih maju dibanding mereka.

"Hei, _Hyung_," Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Minseok, "sebentar lagi natal, kau ingin kado apa, hm?" tanyanya, sedikit teredam oleh _sweater_ yang Minseok gunakan, namun Sehun yakin Minseok dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Uh… aku belum memikirkannya. Ehm, kau sendiri?"

"Kau," Sehun mengecup tengkuk Minseok, "aku mau kau berada di salah satu kotak hadiah, dengan pita yang melilit tubuhmu, _tanpa busana apapun_. Ah, aku harap aku adalah anak yang baik karena jika iya, Santa akan mengabulkan permintaanku." Ujar Sehun polos, senyuman manis melengkung sempurna di bibirnya.

Minseok tersedak _saliva_-nya sendiri dan menyalahkan batu tak berdosa yang tergeletak begitu saja di pinggir jalan.

"Uhm…"

_Sial, _Minseok mengumpat dalam hati, _aku memang gemar membaca buku, tapi tak pernah membaca buku tentang cara mengendalikan hormon anak remaja_—_jika buku semacam itu ada di dunia ini._

Sementara Minseok berpikir dengan wajah memerah layaknya pakaian yang dikenakan Santa Claus, Sehun tertawa. Tawa yang memecahkan semua imajinasi _aneh_ Minseok, tawa yang membuat perut Minseok bergejolak tidak menentu.

Tawa yang membuat Minseok begitu mencintainya.

"Aku bercanda, _Hyung_," Sehun menyeringai, "kau tidak berpikir aku se_nakal_ itu, 'kan?"

Dan Minseok gelagapan, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak—maksudku, kenapa harus berpikir seperti itu? A-Aku tahu kau bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Yah, jadi tenang saja." Sahut Minseok cepat, menunjukkan senyuman canggungnya pada Sehun yang tengah menggigit bibirnya, menahan hasrat untuk kembali tertawa.

Selama beberapa detik, semuanya terasa damai.

Sehun masih berada di posisi semulanya, dagu bertumpu pada bahu Minseok dan tangan melingkari pinggangnya; Minseok memilih untuk menghitung domba dan mengabaikan degupan jantungnya sembari berdoa pada Tuhan agar Sehun tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau suka anjing, _Hyung_?"

Wajah Minseok bersinar seketika, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya dan Sehun terdiam sesaat untuk mengagumi wajah bahagia Minseok. Bukan salah Sehun ia mempunyai kekasih yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya untuk mengatur ekspresi wajahnya dibanding melempar senyum pada Sehun.

"Yah, kau selalu memandangi _Pet Shop_ tiap kali kita menunggu bus di halte, tidak hanya itu, matamu pasti tertuju pada bagian anak anjing."

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah malu Minseok—yang kali ini gagal ia tutupi—mungkin malu karena tertangkap basah memandangi anak-anak anjing atau mungkin pipinya memerah karena suhu dingin—apapun itu, Sehun hanya berpikir bahwa Minseok itu manis.

Terlalu manis.

_Kau terlalu manis, _Hyung_. Aku takut menyaktimu lebih dalam._

_Salam,_

_Oh Sehun_

Tak ada permintaan maaf.

Bahkan, Minseok tidak dapat melihat ucapan 'selamat natal'.

Pesan kecil yang menghancurkan sebagian hati Minseok itu, tertempel pada boneka anjing coklat besar yang Sehun berikan pada Minseok ketika natal tiba.

Karena itu pula Minseok harus menelan duri tiap kali memasuki kamarnya. Bayangan Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, menggenggam tangannya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis menyeruak keluar ketika Minseok menatap boneka tanpa nama itu. Percuma berusaha untuk tidak melihat benda keramat itu, untuk menempatkannya saja seakan memakan sebagian kasur Minseok, bagaimana ia bisa _tidak_ melihatnya?

Ironis.

Minseok tertawa, baru kali ini ia menganggap hidupnya menyedihkan.

**_twentae_**

"Minseok-_ah_, Jongin menatap ke arahmu lagi, tuh."

Minseok mengabaikan bisikkan sang setan, memilih untuk melanjutkan acara menghabiskan _sandwich_nya dengan sisa ketenangan yang bisa ia dapatkan dari riuhnya suasana kantin. Sesekali berhenti untuk menyeruput jus alpukatnya, dan kemudian kembali mengunyah _sandwich_nya.

Jonghyun mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Minseok seakan ia adalah alien dari planet tidak diketahui dengan nama aneh, seperti EXO dan sejenis itu. "Mungkin ini saatnya kau melepas status _single_-mu itu. Menyedihkan juga melihatmu kelamaan _jomblo_ seperti ini." Sindir Jonghyun.

Barulah Minseok berhenti mengunyah. Pemuda dengan mata kucing itu menatap Jonghyun tajam, "Kau tidak berhak mengurusi kehidupan romansaku, Jjong. Cukup urusi urusanmu dengan Pangeran Kodokmu itu, maka semua akan berjalan normal."

Jonghyun berjengit ketika mendengar nada sarkastis yang digunakan Minseok saat lelaki itu menyebut nama panggilan darinya untuk kekasihnya, Minho.

"Aku serius, phobiamu terhadap laki-laki yang lebih muda itu semakin menyeramkan," Jonghyun bergidik sendiri, "toh, kalau tidak ingin mengencani laki-laki yang lebih muda, kenapa kau tidak membalas perasaan Luhan waktu itu?"

Minseok mendesah, "Luhan itu teman baikku. Tidakkah aneh jika tiba-tiba saja menjadi pasangan?"

Jonghyun menatap Minseok seakan ia adalah alien dari EXO yang baru saja mengatakan bahwa sapi dapat terbang, "Kau bercanda? Aku berani bertaruh beberapa gadis mulai menulis _fanfiction_ tentang 'kedekatan dua _oppa_ di klub sepak bola'. Kim Minseok, kau bodoh atau bodoh?"

"Setidaknya nilai Fisikaku lebih tinggi daripada milikmu. Hah, sekarang siapa yang bodoh?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak mempunyai phobia terhadap laki-laki yang lebih muda. Coba lihat siapa yang bodoh?"

Minseok membuka mulutnya, hendak mengeluarkan ejekan tentang Jonghyun yang notabene adalah seorang pendekar (pendek dan kekar) dengan wajah jantan, yang justru berakhir dengan bermanja-manja di lengan kekasihnya hanya demi mendapatkan secuil es krim. Minseok segera menutup mulutnya ketika merasa tatapan menusuk dari balik punggungnya. Tanpa menoleh pun, Minseok tahu bahwa Jongin selalu iri dengan kedekatan Jonghyun dengannya.

"Terserah. Aku pergi ke kelas duluan." Ucap Minseok tiba-tiba.

Ketika sosok Minseok sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Jonghyun mengejek, "Dasar pendek."

Samar-samar, Jonghyun dapat mendengar teriakan Minseok tentang ia yang tidak mempunyai cermin.

**_twentae_**

Jika tarian pengusir hujan bocah taman kanak-kanak itu benar-benar dapat mengusir hujan, maka Minseok tidak segan-segan untuk segera melakukan tarian itu. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak lebih dari sekedar candaan para guru untuk membuat bocah taman kanak-kanak itu menggerakkan badan mereka dengan imut.

Minseok menghela napasnya, merasa hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, tidak dengan angin dan petir yang begitu menggila. Hal ini berarti satu hal: Minseok harus menunggu hingga hujan reda. Di halte bus. Sendirian. Sembari memikirkan nasib pekerjaan rumahnya yang bertumpuk.

_Bagus._

Mengerang, Minseok merasa hidup tidak pernah adil.

Tluk

Minseok menendang kerikil tak berdosa yang kini tergeletak pada genangan air.

Hidup benar-benar tidak adil. Setelah mempertemukannya dengan Sehun, memisahkan mereka, dan sekarang ia hendak membuat Minseok kembali mengenangnya dengan berdiam di halte tempat ia bertemu Sehun pertama kali?

Ralat, ini tidak hanya bagus namun _sangat bagus._

Lagi-lagi Minseok menghela napas. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah depan, dan kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang membuat matanya melebar dan bibir merah mudanya melengkung.

_Pet Shop!_ Hati Minseok menjerit gembira. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera meraih ranselnya, berjalan menerobos hujan dengan bodohnya. Minseok mengumpat ketika ia tak sengaja menginjak genangan air, membuatnya membasahi bagian bawah celananya. Masih sembari mendumal, Minseok mendorong pintu toko dengan bahunya.

"Selamat datang di…"

Minseok mendongak. Kakinya melemas secara instan.

"… M-Minseok-_sunbaenim_?"

_Kim Jongin_.

Wajah Jongin terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Minseok. Dilihat dari apron yang ia kenakan, Minseok dapat menebak bahwa anak itu bekerja paruh waktu di sini. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya saat ini. Kim Jongin, adik kelas Minseok yang telah tertangkap basah mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sekedar kekaguman antara junior dan senior terhadap Minseok, berada di hadapannya.

_Tidak bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk?_

"Kau… basah kuyup. Biar kuambilkan handuk seben—"

"—tidak usah!" potong Minseok cepat, "umm, aku rasa aku mengganggumu, jadi, aku akan menunggu hujan reda di tempat lain saja." Minseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, berjengit kecil begitu mendengar Jongin mendecak.

"Dengan hujan sederas itu di luar sana? Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman, Minseok_-sunbaenim_, tapi maaf, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah pergi dari toko ini." Jawab Jongin tegas, dan ketika Minseok tidak merespon, Jongin menganggapnya sebagai persetujuan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

_Sial._

Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku terdekat sebelum mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Menghela napasnya, Minseok berpikir untuk mengganti slogan hidup 'tetap semangat meski diterpa badai' menjadi 'biarkan badai membawamu pergi'.

… dan sekarang Minseok baru menyadari bahwa dirinya punya sedikit selera humor.

"Kau suka anjing, _Sunbaenim_?"

Mengerutkan alisnya, Minseok merasa sedikit _déjà vu_. "Begitulah." Jawabnya sekenanya, memilih untuk lebih fokus mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Jongin daripada merasa risih dengan tatapan Jongin yang terus terarah padanya, menilainya. "kenapa?"

"Tidak," Jongin tersenyum tipis, "kau terus memandangi kandang anjing sedari tadi. Kupikir, kau menyukai mereka." Adik kelas Minseok itu kemudian tertawa kecil.

Minseok menunduk, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat Jongin dengar dengan jelas.

"Maaf?"

"… habis mereka lucu."

Jongin mengerjap, berusaha memproses apa yang terjadi selama beberapa saat. Mereka… lucu… dan kedua pipi Minseok yang memerah… "Ah, ya. Mereka memang lucu," Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ingin mencubit kedua pipi yang memerah itu. "mau lihat lebih dekat?"

Sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab, Jongin menarik tangannya, membawa Minseok berjalan mendekati kandang lebih dekat. Napas Minseok tercekat begitu melihat puluhan anak anjing, menyalak gembira, lidah merah terjulur keluar, ekor bergoyang semangat.

"Jongin…"

"Kau boleh menyentuhnya."

Kali ini giliran napas Jongin yang tercekat melihat wajah Minseok yang berseri-seri, "Sungguh?"

"Ya. Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Tak perlu diberitahu dua kali, Minseok langsung menyambar anak anjing terdekat, yang menyambutnya dengan riang, menjilati wajah Minseok seakan itu adalah lolipop. Dan Jongin yakin ia tidak mungkin bisa melupakan tawa Minseok saat itu. Begitu ringan, lepas, tanpa beban.

Jongin merasa hangat di tengah hujan deras.

"Kau tahu," Minseok mencolek hidung anak anjing dengan bulu ikal kecoklatan tersebut, "aku harus memberimu nama. Hmm, coba lihat…" Jongin menggigit bibirnya, menahan tawa melihat wajah serius Minseok yang dibarengi dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Bagaimana kalau… Re… Rein?"

"Rein?"

"Berhubung aku bertemu dengannya saat hujan, kurasa nama Rein yang dibaca sama dengan '_rain_', cocok untuknya." Iris hitamnya bergetar, menatap Jongin ragu, "apa itu buruk?"

"Tidak!" Jongin buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "itu… indah, ya, bagus." Dengan senyuman dan dua ibu jari dari Jongin, wajah Minseok kembali cerah.

"Oke, halo, Rein."

Ia menyalak.

_Halo, senang bertemu denganmu._

**_twentae_**

"Menurutmu, apa nama yang bagus untuk si kecil berbulu kuning itu?" tanya Minseok sebelum kembali melempar bola seukuran kepalan tangan berwarna kuning, benda favorit Rein. 'Si kecil berbulu kuning' yang Minseok maksud menyalak sekali dan berlari mengejar benda kuning tersebut dengan Rein berada tepat di belakangnya.

Jongin menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu, memasang wajah berpikirnya dan Minseok hampir bertanya apakah otak Jongin dapat berfungsi. "Kurasa, sesuatu yang ceria seperti… Minseok?"

Minseok meninju pelan bahu Jongin, "Ia betina, oke?"

"Aku tahu kok," Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. "mungkin… Jadoo terdengar cocok."

"Jadoo…? Jadoo, Jadoo… kenapa aku merasa pernah mendengar nama itu?" Minseok bertanya lagi, namun kali ini lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Jongin tertawa canggung, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan memilih lebih fokus pada pertengkaran dua ekor betina yang tengah memperebutkan pujaan hati mereka, sang bola.

Jentikkan jari Minseok memecahkan dinding fokus yang Jongin buat.

"Ah, aku ingat. Jadoo adalah nama tokoh utama di film kartun 'Hello Jadoo', bukan begitu, Jongin?" Minseok menyeringai, "aww, apa Jonginnie masih gemar menonton kartun?"

"Hei! A-Aku tidak menemukan hal lain yang menyenangkan untuk ditonton, oke?" elak Jongin, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan semburat merah muda pada kedua pipinya. Minseok tidak pernah mengira akan ada saat di mana Jongin terlihat seperti gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya.

Minseok tertawa, "Aku tidak bilang itu memalukan, kok."

"Lalu?"

"Itu manis, Jonginnie. Kau manis." Minseok nyengir.

Jongin mendengus, "Kau berkata begitu karena Spongebob adalah teman sarapanmu, bukan begitu?"

"Hei," Minseok terkekeh, "semua orang suka Spongebob, Jongin. Semua orang."

**_twentae_**

Hampir seperti refleks bagi Minseok untuk mengunjungi toko tempat Jongin dan Rein berada ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering. Tentu saja sang setan—biasa disebut _Kim Jonghyun_—menyadari sikap abnormal Minseok yang seringkali menyebut nama 'Rein' saat ia tertidur di tengah pelajaran. Dan ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Jonghyun akan menghujani Minseok dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Siapa itu Rein?" "Apa ia cantik?" "Apa ia pacarmu? Kukira kau _gay_!" "Memangnya ia sangat cantik hingga kau menjadi _straight_ seperti ini, huh, Seok?"

Minseok tersenyum manis, menunggu Jonghyun dengan sabar hingga pertanyaannya surut sebelum menjawab, "Minho bilang ia ingin mengajakmu kencan." Dan seperti jin—tunggu, ia adalah _setan_—Jonghyun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Dan Minseok tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sedikit nyaman dengan hal itu. Entah karena menghilangnya si berisik Jonghyun atau—

"Minseok-_hyung_!"

—rasa aneh ketika Jongin menyebut namanya.

"Hei, Kkamjong," sapa Minseok, Jongin akan memprotes, memanggil Minseok dengan 'wajah bakpao' atau sejenis itu sebelum mereka masuk ke obrolan biasa. Mayoritas tentang Rein dan anak anjing lainnya di toko.

Minseok merasa tidak sia-sia menamai 'kekasihnya' Rein ketika hujan masih sering mengunjungi kota Seoul, tak henti-hentinya menumpahkan milyaran tetesan air. Entah kenapa, Minseok jadi mempunyai alasan untuk 'berteduh' di toko. Dan bermain dengan Rein, juga… bertemu Jongin.

_Tunggu…_

"_Hyung_,"

Minseok menyahut dengan gumaman.

"Rein… pergi, _Hyung_." Bisiknya, Minseok nyaris tidak mendengarnya dan ia berharap demikian.

"Maksudmu?" ia berpura-pura bodoh.

"Kemarin seorang bocah laki-laki datang dan… yah, ia ingin Rein sebagai teman bermainnya," Jongin menggigit bibirnya, sesekali melirik Minseok untuk melihat reaksinya namun pemuda itu terlihat larut dalam pikirannya. "_Hyung_?"

"Begitu."

_Lalu, sekarang apa?_

"Kurasa ia akan bahagia." Minseok tersenyum, menepuk pundak Jongin sekali sebelum pamit, mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki sedikit urusan di rumah.

Minseok cukup yakin bahwa ia tidak sedih dengan kepergian Rein. Setidaknya, ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi, mengingat keberadaan utama Rein di toko adalah mencari rumah yang tepat untuknya.

Yang tidak Minseok perkirakan adalah bagaimana hubungannya dengan Jongin setelah Rein pergi.

Baik Minseok maupun Jongin, tahu bahwa alasan Minseok berada di sana pada awalnya adalah Rein. Anjing kecil yang gemar menyalak dan selalu mengibaskan ekornya itu layaknya benang yang menghubungkan Jongin dan Minseok. Mengenai apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka, Minseok sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti.

_Teman? _

Jongin mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

_Kekasih? _

Tidak ada yang menyatakan perasaannya dan tidak ada yang meminta Minseok untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

_Orang yang disukai?_

Langkah Minseok terhenti. Genggamannya pada ganggang payung mengerat begitu semuanya terasa masuk akal. Debaran jantung, keinginan untuk bertemu, senyuman penuh makna. Semua menuju pada satu hal: suka. Rasa suka.

Minseok tahu ia sudah berjalan terlalu dalam. Seharusnya, ia memang tidak mendekati Jongin yang notabe lebih muda darinya, mengingat Minseok memiliki semacam ketakutan kecil terhadap pemuda yang lebih muda. Seharusnya, ia tetap tinggal di halte dan membiarkan ingatan tentang Sehun menyeruak dalam pikirannya dibanding memasuki toko, seharusnya ia membawa payung saat itu, seharusnya…

Terlalu banyak 'seharusnya' dan Minseok merasa ingin muntah.

Jika Rein adalah penghubung antara Minseok dan Jongin…

Jika Rein sudah tidak ada, maka hubungan Minseok dan Jongin…

Juga tidak ada, 'kan?

**_twentae_**

Hyung_, apa kita dapat bertemu? Aku merindukanmu._

_Kau menghindariku, bukan begitu, _Hyung_?_

_Aku pasti mempunyai kesalahan, ya? Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Bisakah kita bertemu?_

_Minseok-_hyung_! Jika ini permainan maka ini tidak seru, oke?_

_Delete_, _delete_, _delete_ dan _delete_.

Minseok menghela napasnya, melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Setidaknya, Minseok bersyukur liburan natal sudah tiba, dengan begitu ia dapat menjauhi Jongin dengan lebih mudah.

Atau begitu ia pikir awalnya.

Jongin terus mengirimkan pesan singkat, _voice note_ bahkan sesekali menelponnya dan Minseok muak berpura-pura tuli. Terkadang Minseok berharap ia bisa memutar waktu, dengan begitu ia tidak akan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Jongin dengan alasan ponselnya rusak atau apa, ia cukup baik dalam berbohong semenjak Sehun mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Minseok hampir saja tertidur dengan pikiran penuh dengan Jongin ketika ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Minseok? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?" sahut Minseok serak.

"Ia tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya, namun ia mengucapkan 'Rein' atau semacam itu…" suara ibunya semakin menjauh sementara mata Minseok melebar. Rein? Minseok tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Jangan-jangan, Rein berubah menjadi sosok gadis cantik dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan Minseok—yang dengan berat hati, harus Minseok tolak karena ia, yah, tidak tertarik pada wanita… kecuali jika Rein benar-benar dapat membuatnya menjadi _straight_ kembali.

Dan seluruh imajinasi Minseok hancur begitu melihat sosok Jongin.

"Aku… bertanya pada Jonghyun-_sunbaenim_ di mana alamat rumahmu…" ucap Jongin pelan dan Minseok membuat semacam peringatan pada diri sendiri untuk mencekik Jonghyun ketika liburan berakhir.

_Oh, kau tidak akan lari dari yang satu ini, Jjong._

"Jongin—"

"—tidak, tunggu, dengar," dan Minseok diam, "aku—kau ingat ucapanku soal Rein?"

_Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin lupa._ Minseok ingin berkata, namun lidahnya kelu, dan ia berakhir dengan anggukkan malu.

"Oke, Rein… tidak benar-benar pergi—maksudku, ia memang diadopsi dan sudah pergi dari toko, namun—"

Minseok tidak mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan Jongin, karena begitu suara gonggongan anjing itu memotongnya, Minseok bahkan tidak dapat berpikir lurus. "Suara itu… Rein?"

Jongin tersenyum simpul dan Minseok dapat melihat kantung mata yang mulai muncul, "Aku membelinya. Yah, paman tua pemilik toko itu baik juga karena mau memberiku diskon. Katanya keponakannya begitu menyukaiku, karena itu…"

Kemudian suara Jongin mati di suatu tempat di tenggorokkannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, _Hyung_," Jongin berkata tiba-tiba, "dan aku yakin kau tahu itu. Soal phobiamu… aku mengerti. Jonghyun-_sunbaenim_ memang bukan penjaga rahasia yang baik, tapi percayalah, ia adalah orang yang hebat, _Hyung_." Jongin tertawa canggung, sedangkan Minseok berpikir ia harus membuat daftar siksaan yang harus ia lakukan ke pria bersuara emas tersebut.

"Ini memang licik, tapi aku berpikir kau akan menyukaiku jika aku memberimu sesuatu yang kau sukai. Anak anjing," Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Rein. Masih tidak mendapat jawaban dari Minseok, Jongin menggigit bibirnya, "aku mengerti jika kau—"

Ajaibnya, Minseok tertawa. Tawa tulusnya yang hampir tak pernah terdengar semenjak kejadian sakral itu.

"Aku memang benci lelaki yang lebih muda," Jongin meringis mendengarnya, "kau tahu kenapa?" Minseok mengambil alih Rein dari Jongin, tersenyum begitu anjing itu masih terlihat bahagia seperti biasa. Jongin menggeleng polos.

"Mereka kekanakan. Misalnya, memberi seseorang sesuatu yang mereka sukai demi mendapat imbalan yang mereka inginkan."

Jongin tersedak _saliva_-nya sendiri. Sindiran yang menohok.

"Tapi kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai berpikir… _hei, itu tidak begitu memalukan_," Minseok tertawa geli ketika Jongin mendongak, mata menatap penuh harap, "… itu manis, Jonginnie. Kau manis."

Tawa Minseok meledak seiring jatuhnya rahang Jongin. Merasa Jongin tidak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat, Minseok menunduk, menangkap iris bulat Rein yang bersinar.

"Halo, Rein."

Dan Rein menyalak.

_Halo, senang bertemu denganmu (lagi)._

**-END-**

**NAH AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA.**

**/puja kulit kerang ajaib/**

**Gdefurgfuegw, apa FFn sudah balik? Terakhir kali aku ke sini, sepi sekali, sepertinya pada sibuk ujian. Tapi giliran aku ujian, di sini rame ;_; #freepukpuk**

**Plis ini ff makan waktu lama amat tapi hasilnya biasa aja. Gak ada menariknya. Samvah ;-; /pundung/**

**Libur telah tiba, libur telah tiba, hore! Hore! HORAAAAS!**

**Selamat liburan, teman-teman :****•****) /berasa artis cilik/ /abaikan emot gaje/**

**Sekali lagi maaf buat Chan-Chan **_**bbang2chan**_**. Karena ini abal plus lama banget :c**

**Si cantik dari BoA hantu,**

**twentae**

**P.S : anggep aja si Rein kayak anjingnya Kai di **_**Miracles In December**_

**P.S.S : dan soal judulnya? Kenapa 'Rein (Bond)'? Kenapa gak 'Rein' atau 'Bond' aja? Ohoho, jadi gini. Awalnya emang judulnya 'Rein' aja tapi berhubung menurut Minseok Rein itu 'penghubung' Minseok sama Jongin, makanya aku tambahin 'Bond' di dalam kurung. (Meski Bond artinya ikatan sih, lol bahasa inggrisku memang gak cakep-cakep amat /ditamvar/)  
**


End file.
